


Euphoria

by Tegan17



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan17/pseuds/Tegan17
Summary: Waverly gives birth to her and Nicole’s baby.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first work, and I kinda wrote it in 10 minutes, but I really hope it is not too bad.

The nurse returned with our still screaming but significantly less bloody tiny newborn and placed her in Waverly’s hands. She was so small and fragile and the thought that occupied my mind for the last year came back min a rush: we are responsible for this tiny, fragile newborn. This used to terrify me, but looking at her, still crying in the arms of my wonderful wife I was sure I haven’t seen anything more beautiful. I couldn’t really distinguish our little one’s features, mostly because her face was contorted by the cries. But still, I knew she was the most beautiful baby ever born. But what I could see was that she had the same fiery red hair as I do. 

“Nicole, baby, what do I do? “ Waverly’s slightly panicked question instantly drew my out of my contemplating state. 

“She’s probably hungry” answered the nurse why I was just looking at them dumbly. Surly no one can expect from me to finally become a mother and not to get lost in the sight of my two favorite people. 

“Oh…” came Waverly’s reaction and by this time I was at her side, ready to help her however I could. However I could meaning I just stood there and smiled like an idiot. 

“Come on, Hazel, let’s get you fed! What do ya say?” Said Waverly while lying our little baby next to her in the bed. 

Hazell…. We picked it up months ago. It was Waverly’s first suggestion, but ever the planner she had like ten backup names in case I didn’t like it. So caring.   
Hazel instinctively sought out her mama’s nipple and started feeding. I sat next to them and caressed Waverly’s face before placing a kiss on her forehead and muttering an “I love you”.   
“She looks like you” she pointed out smiling at me.   
“She kinda does. But her nose is definitely yours.”  
“Do you wanna hold her?” Waverly asked as soon as Hazel finished feeding, “maybe burp her, will you? “  
My hands were positively shaking as I reached out to take our little treasure. That was the first time I touched our daughter. And that was the moment when my tears started running. I could hardly see Waverly through my tears, who was sitting right next to me, but I could feel her caressing my arm. I raised Hazel to my shoulder (forgetting to put a cloth there) who burped on my shirt almost instantly. And I was still crying, smelling her for the first time. Waverly looked exhausted, and I could see as our little angel drifted to sleep in my arms. I kissed her head and put her in her little bed, next to Waverly’s. Then I sat next to my wife and embrace her. She cuddle into me and sighs. We stay silent for some time, until I can feel her shifting into sleep too.   
“I love you baby, and I am so proud of you.” I whispered I her hair as I kissed her head. She smiled and fell asleep in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously English is not my native language so sorry for my language errors.


End file.
